japón el pais de las oportunidades
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: -que haces rodeada de tanta gente-dijo el,-el antisocial en potencia eres tu-dijo ella.Una chica regresa a su pais natal despues de mucho tiempo.Ellos dos HERMANOS¡ conocera nuevos amigos,habra romances,peleas,y un ¿nuevo amor?.entren y comenten plisss!
1. Chapter 1

De regreso

**Capitulo 1:**De regreso

_Flash back_

Cogió sus casco y sus guantes, miró su reloj ya pronto la llamarían, salió de su cabina, ya en el corredor se podían escuchar los gritos de la multitud, y a cada paso que daban éstos aumentaban más y mas, antes de salir a la pista se acomodó su traje y se puso su casco.

Al salir se encontró con las caras de sus dos mejores amigos:

Suerte linda- le dijo uno de ellos

Gracias-

Aunque sabes que no la necesitas -la dijo el otro, y le guiño el ojo

La chica solo rió y se metió en su carro, antes de comenzar hizo unas cuantas preguntas que ya eran como una rutina. -¿Cuánta gasolina tengo?, lo suficiente para llegar a Los Ángeles en un día (actualmente estaban en Boston), ¿los cauchos? De la mejor calidad bridgestone y ¿la competencia? Solo un tipo hay que se llama Andrew McCloskey, un italiano, pero nada del otro mundo.

¡Y CON USTEDESHACIENDO SU ENTRADA TRIUNFAL HYUGA HINATA!- se escuchó decir por todo el lugar al comentarista

Hyuga hinata, era conocida en Estados Unidos y en casi todo el mundo como la hija del prestigioso y millonario empresario Hyuuga Hiashi, su empresa se dedicaba al espionaje y era una de las más reconocidas en todo el mundo, ellos se encargaban de buscar a todas aquellas empresas que realizaban cosas en contra de la ley, cuando la consiguen, infiltran a uno de sus agentes en dicha empresa, para que averigue sus planes, desenmascararlos y hacerlos que vallan a la cárcel, además apenas con sus 16 años eran una corredora automovilística casi profesional, solo le faltaba ganar la gran carrera el Nascar, la cual se celebraría en unos meses, desde pequeña le había interesado ese deporte y era la mejor de la clase, su mayor sueño era competir en las pista para profesionales, pero para ese entonces, el automovilismo era permitido solo para hombres, luego de dos años, el padre de Hinata había logrado conseguir con sus influencias en el área política y sus contactos que se creara una ley para que las mujeres pudieran practicar el motociclismo, y así fue como Hinata pudo realizar competencias de mayor nivel hasta convertirse en una de las mejores.

¡PREPARADOS, LISTOS-se oye decir al comentarista- YA¡

La chica salió con una rapidez asombrosa, la pista estaba llena de curvas, y algunas partes de ella tenían obstáculos (estilo meteoro nn.U) ya había pasado a mattehwy a rockefeller.

¡LA CARRERA YA AH EMPEZADOY PODEMOS VER QUE EN LA PUNTA SE ENCUENTRA Mc.CLOSKEY, Y 10 PUESTOS ATRÁS SE ENCUENTRA HYUGA, VEAMOS SI ESTA CHICA LO PUEDE ALCANZAR!

¡ESTOY CONTIGO PAUL, ÉSTA CARRERA PODRÍA DARLE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SEA SELECCIONADA PARA EL NASCAR ¡

Luego de unos cuantos minutos que para la hyuuga parecieron nanosegundos había logrado pasar a Kevin Gallagher, a Samuel Clark Moore y a otros más hay se encontraba a solo dos carros de distancia del dichoso italiano, aceleró un poco más, y pasó a los que le quedaban.

¡Por fin ¡lo había conseguido estaba a la misma altura que el italianito ¡AHORA ES CUANDO COMIENCA LA VERDADERA CONPETENCIA PAUL- decía el otro comentarista- HYUGA Y McCLOSKEY ESTAN CABEZA A CABEZA!

En el otro lado del mundo, específicamente en Japón, en una de las casas más grandes de ese país se encontraban dos personas viendo la televisión a todo volumen y se veía que estaban nerviosos o ansiosos puesto que los dos se estaban comiendo las uñas.

tio, crees que hina lo logre?- preguntó una niña de unos catorce años, con un buen cuerpo, tenía los ojos característicos de los hyuugas y el cabello por los hombros, su nombre era Hanabi Hyuuga, prima de hinata.

Yo creo que si, sobrina- respondió un señor que estaba al lado de ella de unos 50 años de edad, se veía que tenía un carácter difícil, debido a sus duras facciones, pero cualquier persona que lo conociera diría que es pura apariencia, pues Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre muy cariñoso y protector cuando quería sobre todo con sus hijos - _si es así romperá el record de esa persona- _pensó el hombre

Hinata se percató de que solo de quedaba una vuelta, así que aceleró al máximo- _nos vemos en la meta lindo- _pensó la chica dejando atrás a su contrincante

¡ESTO ESIMPRESIONANTE JACK LA CHICA A LOGRADO SUPERAR AL ITALIANO!

¡CIERTO PAUL ADEMÁS DE QUE LOGRÓ SUPERAR EL TIEMPO DE SU PRIMA ÁGATA HYUGA POR UN MINUTO Y MEDIO!

La multitud estaba ronca de tanto gritar y la pista… bueno… la pista estaba llena de partes de carros, y toda destrozada, y fuego, etc.

¡¡Viste te dijimos que no necesitarías la suerte!!- exclamaron sus amigos cuando se quitó el casco

Hinata solo les sonrió y se bajó del carro.

_Fin flash back _

Una chica de unos hermosos ojos perlas sonrió al recordar ese suceso que había ocurrido hace tres días, miró el despertador y se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:30 de la mañana así que decidió levantarse y darse un buen baño para despejar un poco la mente, la chica estaba muy nerviosa ya que ese día regresaría a Japón e iría a estudiar a uno de los más prestigiosos institutos de todo el país , el "_konohas Institute Luna Roja", _se metió a la ducha y abrió la llave dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo.

Luego de un largo baño decidió bajar a la cocina y desayunar sabía que su tío no se iba a despertar hasta dentro de media hora, ya que anoche había llegado muy tarde porque había tenido una reunión en la empresa y esas cosas.

Luego de casi una hora y media ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, y esperaban un poco nerviosos, ya que pronto llamarían a la hyuuga, en eso se escucha por todo el aeropuerto

¡PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPÓN POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 17F!

De pronto hinata siente que algo esta mojada hasta la altura de sus rodillas, mira hacia abajo y ve que es… ¿agua?, si agua, voltea y mira a su tío llorando.

Hay tío por Dios deja de llorar, estas haciendo un rió mas grande que el Orinoco- dice la chica

Hay sobrina ya eres toda una señorita- decía el señor

Si tío, si, pero bueno ya deja de llorar que me vas a poner cursi a mi también- respondía la chica dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que a el tanto le gustaban

Bueno ti, ya me voy, y tras decir eso le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo hacia el avión. Mientras hacía la cola para entrar, la muchacha pensaba, con una sonrisa en los labios _espero que se acuerden de mí, ya verán la sorpresa que les voy a dar_- Luego sube a el avión se ubica en su puesto, saca su ipod y se pone a escuchar saving me. (Es que me gusta esa canción xD)

/watch?venhfApoyhxs

&

En algún centro comercial de Japón se encontraban dos chicos discutiendo:

Pero sasuke teme se supone que tu eres mi amigo, tendrías que estar de el mismo lado que yo- decía un rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

Pues lo siento naruto, pero tu estas equivocado, es que solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso- respondía un poco exasperado el uchiha.

Pero teme- seguía suplicando el ojiceleste.

Lo siento dobe- contesto el pelinegro.

Ve sasuke,- dice naruto deteniendo su caminata y poniendo una cara como el que quiere explicarle algo a un niño pequeño- causando que pelinegro haga lo mismo, mira como se te ocurre decir que los yankees de new york son mejor equipo que los de Boston… ósea... eso solo se le puede ocurrir a lee y creo que tampoco, tendría una idea tan loca - explicaba naruto, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Si naruto… aja…aja, lo que tú digas-responde sasuke, cuando de pronto choca con alguien y los dos caen al suelo.

Etto.. Lo siento mucho- dice una voz

¿Neji?- pregunta el pelinegro

¿Sasuke, que haces aquí?- pregunta el hyuga.

Etto, vengo hablando con el tonto éste y tratando de convencerlo de una cosa – explicaba el chico señalando a naruto

Ahh, bueno y ¿se puede saber de que venían hablando?- pregunta curioso neji

Lo que pasa es que naruto tiene metido en la cabeza de que el equipo de Boston es mejor que los yankees..

Bueno si es eso los dos están equivocados- dice el ojiperla

¿Por que?

Porque los mejores son los tigres de Detroit, es obvio

_Éste está peor que el pelo de antorcha-_ piensa sasuke

_¡dios mio que le has hecho, está mas equivocado que el teme_!- pensaba naruto, en eso neji ve el reloj, y casi le da un para cardíaco

Ohh por Kami ya se me hizo tan tarde!!- dice neji desesperado y sale corriendo en dirección a el aeropuerto.

-_¿tarde para que?- _pensaban tanto naruto como sasuke

&

-señorita, señorita- llamaba la aeromoza

Ummmm…murumuraba la chica, habriendo lentamente los ojos.

Debe ajustarse los cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar- comunico la aeromoza

Ahh, ok

Con su permiso

La muchacha se incorporó, se ajusto como había dicho la aeromoza los cinturones y se dedicó a ver por la ventana del avión

-¡no lo puedo crer!, Japón a cre cido mas de lo que yo pensaba- decia la muchacha mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

Por la entrada del aeropuerto acababa de entrar un muy apurado castaño, y cuando digo muy apurado en MUY APURADO.

_Hay menos mal, el avión está por aterrizar, si sigo con éstas carreras me va a dar una ataque-_ pensaba neji todavía con las manos en el pecho. _Bueno ya el avión aterrizó, ella debe de estar por aquí cerca, espero reconocerla, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, de pronto escucha que alguien lo llama _

Etto… hermano - dice una voz

Neji se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con su Hermana, estaba muy cambiada, el la recordaba con el cabello corto y un poco más baja, pero ahora lo tenía largo, como hasta la altura de la cintura, ecepto por dos mechones rebeldes que le llegaban hasta los hombros y estaba mucho más alta , su cuerpo, tenía muchas curbas, y unas bien formadas piernas, y su pecho WOW… sus caras ya no tenían esas facciones de niña pero sus ojos ojiperla, casi tirando a un lila claro característicos de a familia hyuga seguían conservando esa dulzura y calidez que siempre la había caracterizado

-¿Hinata?- pregunto tejí tratando de recobrar el habla

-¡¡Hermano!!, y tras decir eso le dio un fuerte abrazo

&

Cuando llegaron a la mansión la ojiperla se quedo en estado de shock observando el interior de la casa, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, el gardín se encontraba muy bien cuidado y en el centro del mismo encontraba una hermosa fuente donde se podía observar a los pajaritos bañándose en el agua, bueno en fin la casa estaba hermosa.

Neji sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente su Hermana seguía siendo esa niña dulce y tímida que el había conocido

Cuando Hinata entro en su habitación, la encontró tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse, dejo sus cosas se cambió de ropa, se puso una más cómoda y bajo a reunirse con su manito, lo encontró viendo televisión, _ sigue tan flojo como siempre- _pensaba la chica con una sonrisa en los labios_._

Y ya sabes a que instituto vas a ir- pregunto neji

Si a un tal Luna blanca, luna azul, algo así- respondió la peliazul.

Luna roja- corrigió neji

Si, ese mismo, y papá y hanabi

Papá está de viaje y hanabi creo que está en casa de una amiga o algo por el estilo- respondió neji con aburrimiento, por cierto te vi en la televisión estuviste ¡Genial ¡

Gracias- respondió hina con un poco de pena

El resto del día se la pasaron hablando sobre diferentes temas, riendo, jugaron monopolio, uno, etc. a la hora de dormir hinata estaba nerviosa mañana iría a su nuevo colegio y el lunes comenzaría clases.

A la mañana siguiente neji como chico bueno fue el primero en despertarse y dirigirse al cuarto de su prima, entró, y vio que estaba durmiendo plácidamente se acercó a ella y la sacudió suavemente

Ummm… 5 minutos más… -pidió la chica

No, levántate ahora- pidió neji

No, no, solo 5 minutos más- se quejó hinata

Osea, que no te vas levantar?- preguntó neji

No

Segura?

Sí

Bueno tu te lo buscaste- dijo neji y agarró un baso con agua que estaba en la mesita de noche de su prima y le arrojó el agua en la cara (estilo es chavo del ocho cuando le da la garrotera xD)

¡NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- se escuchó por toda la casa, mientras se veía a una hinata muy enfurecida persiguiendo por toda la casa a su adorado hermanito.

Luego de éste "pequeño" incidente, fueron a desayunar y se fueron juntos caminando hacia el instituto ya que este quedaba cerca de la casa hyuuga, cuando llegaron al frente del instituto, vio que tenía escrito en letras grandes el nombre del colegio, al entrar pudo ver que éste estaba conformado por cuatro torres muy grandes, una en el centro y las otras tres alrededor de ella, las que estaban alrededor eran las más grandes, una de las torres era la del área femenina y la otra la del área masculina, había otra torre que era donde estudiaban y la mas pequeña que era como la dirección y la del medio la más pequeña, una piscina, también grande, una cancha de fútbol, de básquet ball, de ténis, y un área destinada a las porristas. Neji la guió a uno de los edificios, el más pequeño, en su interior no había mucha gente, el ojiperla la llevó a lo que a ella le pareció la recepción, allí se encontraba una mujer de unos 30 años con el cabello marrón liso hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, unos ojos del mismo color, vestía un Jean y una camisa manda corta negra, y a justar por su estado se podía ver que estaba apurada.

Emmm shizune- llamó neji prudencialmente

La chica dio un respingo, ahh¡¡ neji, me asustaste- contesto la chica llevándose una mano a el corazón- bueno dime que deseas?- pregunto shizune

Ahh bueno, yo necesito, bueno mas bien mi hermana necesita hablar con la directora- aclaró el castaño

Ok, bueno chica pasa adelante- dijo shizune dedicándole una sonrisa a hinata

Bueno hina , yo me tengo que ir quedé con unos amigos de reunirme en un lugar- dijo neji

Ok, tranquilo, que te valla bien

Si necesitas algo me llamas si?

Si, si aja

Bueno adiós

Adiós - y tras despedirse entro en el despacho de la directora, el lugar era mas o menos grande, en las paredes habían estantes con muchos libros, y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un amplio escritorio en donde se encontraba la directora, era una mujer de unos 50 años con el cabello rubio largo agarrado en dos coletas y tenía dos hermosos ojos marrones

Así que tu eres hinata hyuuga, mucho gusto – saludo la mujer

El gusto es mi- dijo la peliazul respondiendo a el saludo

Bueno, yo soy la directora de éste instituto, espero que te puedas adaptar a nuestras exigencias y que te puedas relacionar bien- dijo la oji marrón, bueno me imagino que querrás el horario de clases, el salón en el que vas a estar y saber cual es tu dormitorio- prosiguió la directora

¡Hai!- respondió la prima de neji

Bien aquí tienes todo, fue un gusto conocerte, si tienes algún problema con los alumnos o los profesores me avisas, y yo trataré de solucionártelo

Claro, bueno con su permiso directora, me retiro- se despidió la chica haciendo una pequeña referencia

Ya afuera, hinata recogió sus cosas y vio que le había tocado en el cuarto 811 en el piso 8.la torre femenina, era muy amplia, estaba pintada de un color lila con blanco, tenía ascensores y constaba de 8 pisos, en la planta baja había como una sala de estar con muebles y eso, hinata se apresuro a tomar un ascenso, y presiono el botón ocho, cuando llevo al piso indicado se puso a buscar su cuarto, ella sabía que lo tenía que compartir con cuatro personas más ya que los cuartos estaban diseñados para que los ocuparan 5 alumnos.

_809,… 810,… 811, este debe ser- _pensó la hyuuga, y armándose de valor entró al dichoso cuarto, la estancia era bastante grande , del lado derecho habían cinco camas individuales, las cuales tenían al lado un pequeño librero para poner sus cosas y del lado izquierdo habían una computadora , un escritorio bastante grande, un sofá también grande, también había una ventana en la pared izquierda que daba una vista hacia las áreas verdes del instituto, también había un clases que ocupaba toda la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta, muy grande pero separado, en 5 partes, en el centro dividiendo las dos áreas había una escalerilla en forma de caracol, que llevaba a la otra planta del cuarto, hay se encontraban los baños, una peinadora obviamente grande y un televisor pantalla plana, con DVD y eso, y un sofá cama grande.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraban cuatro chicas hablando, las cuales se callaron y dejaron de hablar al sentir que alguien había abierto la puerta de su cuarto.

_Continuará…_

¡¡Hola!!, ¿Qué les pareció?... espero que les halla gustado, éste es mi primer fic… y estoy emocionada

Por favor dejen Review

Se despide: **La autora.**

**El siguiente capitulo: **_**Reencuentros**_


	2. que haces tu aqui?¿¡¡¡¡¡

Capitulo 2:

Nerviosa, no era la palabra adecuada para describir como se sentía hinata, en el momento en que una de las chicas se paró, y prendió la luz, la peliazul ni siquiera había reconocido a la chica, cuando ésta ya le había lanzado a el cuello, y la estaba ahorcando literalmente, del abrazo tan fuerte que le estaba dando.

Hinata?¡¡¡, hina??....., ¡HINA¡¡¡¡…, no puedo creer, que estés aquí- decía la chica separándose lentamente de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, la hyuga pudo reconocer a la figura que se encontraba enfrente de ella

No puedo ser, eres tú eres realmente tu……

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

En el otro lado de los edificios de los alumnos específicamente, en uno de los cuartos del lugar se encontraban los chicos más populares del instituto conversando de cualquier estupidez existente en el planeta tierra.

Chicos, chicos, chicos, a que no adivinan- decía un chico rubio, con unos preciosos, y brillantes ojos azules, cuerpo bien formado, y con una sonrisa envidiable, su nombre naruto Uzumaki, hijo de los padres actores más famosos de la historia.

Que?- pregunto un chico con los ojos tan negros y tan penetrantes como la noche o como la profundidad del mar, que le daban un aire misterioso, cabello negro con destellos azules, cuerpo bien formado y sonrisa seductora, su nombre uchiha sasuke, sus padres son dueños de una de las cadenas de seguridad más famosas y millonarias del mundo

Me di cuenta de que Venezuela queda en norte América- decía el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

(Caída al estilo anime por parte de todos)

Seras… PUMMMMMMMMMM , alguien había interrumpido en el cuarto dando un portazo y haciendo que todos se cayeran de la cama.

Sabaku no Gaara, se encontraba con su habitual y hermoso cabello rojo como la sangre o el fuego, con sus preciosos y penetrantes ojos verdes agua marina, con su piel medio bronceada, su cuerpo bien formado y su sonrisa seductora, en la puerta cargado de maletas y maldiciendo todo lo que le rodeaba.

Maldita la planta, maldito el sol, malditas las nubes, maldito el carro del taxista, maldito el gato del vecino, malditas las hormigas- murmuraba el chico maliciosamente.

Mijo y a ti q te pasa?, pregunto cierto chico, con unos ojos negros, cabello igualmente negro agarrado en una coleta alta, piel bronceada y cuerpo bien formado, al cual todo le parecía problemático, su nombre Nara Shikamaru, sus padres son dueños de una de la cadenas de restaurantes más famosas de todo el mundo.

Algo llamado TE-MA-RI- dijo el chico lanzándose a su cama- juro que cuando tenga oportunidad la voy a matar.

A si, como lo vas a hacer?- pregunto neji levantando una ceja ecéptico

Internet amigo mío internet, ya busque las diferentes formas de cómo matar a una rubia

Todos: 0.o

Salgamos de aquí- dijo naruto de pronto.

Ok- dijeron todos

Y asi los sexy's boys salieron de su habitación….

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

¡sakura! Amiga no puedo creer que estés aquí- decía la hyuga, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Haruno sakura era una chica con un buen cuerpo, ojos de un hermoso color verde jade, cabello largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros y de un extraño color rosa "natural", era una muy buena persona y siempre estaba allí cuando sus amigas la necesitaba, a pesar de tener un carácter algo fuerte, sus padres son los doctores más famosos, reconocidos y millonarios del mundo.

Ejem… ejem… EJEM.. y buenno nosotras que?, estamos pintadas en la pared o algo asi- dijo una rubia despampanante, con una buen cuerpo, unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, tenía el cabello largo agarrado en una coleta alta, tenía un carácter parecido al de sakura, y sus padres eran dueños de una de las cadenas de marca de ropa más famosas del mundo, su nombre ino yammanaka

Si de pana, -dijeron dos chicas que también se encontraban en la habitación, la primera era morena, con buen cuerpo, ojos color chocolate, con un largo ondulado agarrado en dos chongitos, su nombre kuchiki ten ten, sus padres eran dueños de una de las cadenas de organización de fiestas, más famosas del mundo, y la segunda era una rubia, también muy bonita, con el cabello agarrado en 4 coletas, buen cuerpo, ojos de un lindo color verde uva, sus padres adres son dueños de una de la cadena de concesionarios más famosas del mundo, su nombre sabaku no temari.

¡chicas1, no puedo creer que estén aquí, estoy tan feliz, yo ya pensaba que iba a tener que compartir el cuarto con un poco de estiradas allí- decía la hyuga

Jajaja, no vale, pero bueno te ayudamos a acomodar tus cosas y te enseñamos el cole, ¿va?.

$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Arghhhhhh¡- exclamaba un sexy rubio, mientras entraba a la cafetería- donde rayos se habrá metido el imbécil de sai

Diós dobe, bájale dos ¡¡¡¡¡ (N/A: eso en mi diccionario significa relájate nnU) ese debe de andar por hay, ligando con alguna incauta, o algo por el estilo… conociéndolo…- decía sasuke ya fastidiado de la actitud de su amigo.

Si excelente tu explicación sasuke, pero no me vuelvas a decir dobe, teme

Yo te digo como quiera dobe

TEME

DOBE

TEME

DOBE

TEME

DOBE

TE…

QUISIERAN CALLARSE YA¡¡¡¡¡- exclamo ya fastidiado neji- están actuando peor que los mocosos de kínder…, lo que falta es que ahora quieran una paleta…

Esto de verdad es problemático ( no es necesario que diga quién es XD)

Pero.. ni siquiera.. me dejaste terminar mi insulto…- lloriqueaba el rubio, neji le iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido por Gaara

Miren hay está sai- dijo el chico señalando hacia un sitio donde estaban reunidas al rededor de 20 chicas.

Dios, este no tiene más nada que hacer- decía sasuke, mientras se acercaban a donde estaba el tumulto de chicas, éstas al notar que ellos se acercaban se apartaron, y pusieron una alfombra roja (0.o, de donde la sacaron) para que ellos pisaran como si fueran famosos o algo por el estilo.

Ahh amigos míos, que bueno verlos después de tanto tiempo- exclamaba el moreno- quieren sentarse desean tomar algo?

Los demás solo lo miraron con cara de "cierra el pilo, levanta el culo de esa silla y vámonos", el chico entendiendo la indirecta MUY demasiado diría él directa de sus amigos suspiro, se despidió de sus fans y se fue con su grupo.

Al salir al pasillo, la super calma que había en el lugar fue quebrada por un grito…, haciendo que los chicos dieran un brinco…

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Y bueno hina que te pareció la escuela?- pregunto ino

Ge- ni-al

Jajajaja

Casualmente nuestras protagonistas se encontraban en el mismo pasillo en que se encontraban nuestros sexy's boys aunque algo más alejadas, aunque al igual que los chicos dieron un brinco al escuchar tal grito…

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

SASUKE- KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, amor mío como estas¡¡¡¡¡¡- exclamó cierta chica peli naranja con lentes que se encontraba vestida con una ajustado y super, ultra, requeté mini short, y un top que más bien parecía sostén, una mini chaquetica y unas botas, su nombre era karín la chica mas put… digo.. digo.. la chicas mas descarrilada del colegio ( Inner: porque no dises mejor puta o zorra, le queda mejor, yo: he dicho niña descarrilada y asi se queda, ok ¿??, Inner: ashhh ok.. ok),sus padres trabajaban en una prestigiosa universidad del país, abalanzándose a los brazos de su novio, el cual le dio un gran beso.

Oigan, busquen un hotel quieren- dijo naruto

Callate usuratonkashi- dijo sasuke separándose de Karin- lo que pasa es que estás celoso…

Si clarooooo, y yo no soy guapo…

La verdad……

Bueno sasu me tengo que ir- dijo de pronto la peli naranja- me tengo que reunir con unas amigas- y rápidamente le dio un fugaz beso al chico para irse corriendo del lugar.

Oigan chicos miren- dijo de pronto sai, señalando hacia otro punto del pasillo- parecen que hay una chica nueva.

Los demás voltearon a ver hacia donde señalaba sai

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Las chicas casi se van en vómito, al ver la escena de beso…

Chicas mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que me de algo- dijo temari con una mueca de asco en la cara.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo tema- dijo ino

Las chicas estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon un grito aún más potente que él anterior

$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%$%%$%

Atónito no era la palabra adecuado para describir como se sintió sasuke al ver a la chica nueva, así que lo único que hizo fue gritar

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar gritar a sasuke de esa manera, se supone que él era el chico cubito de hielo andante , pero ese grito había superado con creces el de Tarzán en sus mejores momentos, y se sor prendieron aún más cuando éste se acerco con paso firme hacia ellas señalando acusadoramente a hinata

Tu… tu que coño haces aquí??????- pregunto la hyuga igual de exaltada que sasuke, e ignorando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor

Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrdonnnnn, yo soy el que tendría que hacer las preguntas¡¡¡¡, que haces tú rodeada de tanta gente????- dija sasuke que al igual que hinata ignoraba todo a su alrededor, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de la cara de cuack que tenía sus amigos

Mira que yo sepa el único antisocial en potencia eres tu¡¡¡¡

Que dijiste estúpida???

Que a pesar de egocéntrico y arrogante eres sordo

Que acaso quieres pelea???- dijo el azabache tomando a la hyuga de la camisa

La verdad duele, estúpido- dijo la oji- perla haciendo lo mismo que sasuke

Eres una tarada

Y tu un ridículo

Mongólica

Imbecil

La cara de los dos chicos estaba a dos milímetros de distancia cuando éstos dijeron al mismo tiempo… IDIOTA¡¡¡¡… ya la cosa parecía que se iban a caer a golpes, cuando neji los separó poniéndose en medio de los dos con los brazos extendidos

YA BASTA¡¡¡- Exclamo el hyuga, es muy pronto todavía para que ustedes dos se estén matando

Ni Gaara, naruto, Shikamaru, sai, temari, sakura, ino y ten ten, se había movido de sus puestos, todavía estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver…

Sasuke y hinata se miraron intensamente y con profundo odio para luego separarse rápidamente

EJEMMM… EJEMMMM… algien me quiere explicar que acaba de pasar aquí- dijo naruto

Que no es obvio usuratonkashi, ésta de aquí- dijo sasuke señalando a hinata- acaba de arruinar mi año escolar

Ahhh, esto es demasiado problemático, no entiendo nada

Yo te explico- dijo neji, como si estuviera comentando el resultado de un partido de futboll- es algo sumamente fácil ellos dos son hermanos

Y eso a ti te parece FACIL?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo naruto exasperado

La verdad… la verdaddddd

No digas nada ¬¬

nn U

bueno x- dijo sai- no, no las piensas presentar

cierto, bueno hina acércate, ellos son, Shikamaru, naruto, sai y Gaara- dijo el oji perla señalando a sus amigos conforme los iba nombrando

mucho gusto chicos, yo soy hyuga hinata, un placer- dijo la chica con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

el gusto es nuestro

sakura iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto sonó el celular de su nueva amiga, pero como no tenía apuro la dejo contestar, cuando la chica tomó el celular la mirada de todos los presente se posó en ella, incluyendo la de el menor de los uchihas, la chica al ver quien era sonrió y apretó la tecla send………

alo

_chico 1: hola preciosa-_ se escuchó desde la otra línea

hola corazón

_chico 1: hina podrías poner el altavoz, que el idiota de mi hermano también quiere hablar contigo_

ok

_chico 2: aja como que idiota-_dijo otra voz- _bueno lo que sea, mija llegaste viva??_

Jajaja claro,

_Chico 2: Y me lo dices tan campante, yo pasé la noche en velo YO,… YO.. entiendes lo que significa eso, eres una malagredecida, yo estaba preocupado por ti, pensando que el avión en el que viajaba mi queridísima amiga se había estrellado_

Aja, aja que exagerado,

_Chico 2: No exagerado no_,_ahhh_, _chico 1: ashh ya quitate… alo aja mira y como van las cosas??_

Perfec, perfec, y por alla??

_Chico 1: la situación está más triste que la del titanic, aunque aquí entre nos, a que no sabes quién te extraña más??_

A ver sorpréndeme…

_Chico 2: pos ni más ni menos, que nuestra queridísima llena_

Whats??

_Chico 1: pos si mija aunque no lo demuestre, pero extraña tus bromas…_

Bueno y hablando de eso, no han visto a la cara de mosquito??

_Chico 2: hina¡¡, no le digas así_

Y como quieres que le diga… cara de avestruz??

_Chicos 1: Bueno como sea, no pero tenemos planeado algo para ella, te gravamos lo que pase y te lo mandamos, ¿va?_

Va_, de pronto s escuchó un grito_

Ustedes mocosos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

_Chicos 1 y 2: Ahhhh_

Uyyyyy, termineitor, hablamos después los amo bye

_Chicos 1 y 2: Nosotros también chau…_

Ummm éstos chicos no cambian- dijo hinata

Aver, hina, hina, tenemos que hablar- dijo sákura picaronamente, jalando a hinata del lugar

Bueno chicos nos vemos -dijo ino- y se fue tras su amiga

A ver sasuke no me dijiste que tuviese una hermana que estuviera tan buena- dijo naruto cuando las chicas se fueron

Nunca te han dicho que calladito, te ves menos chilloncito

No es calladito… te ves.. más bonito

Lo que sea- dijo el uchiha cortante

Mejor vámonos- dijo Gaara


	3. OMG¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ OO

Soryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy por no haber actualizado antes, es que estaba en el cole y mi mama no me deja meterme en la computadora sino los fines de semana, y además no tenía mucha 8imaginación, en fin aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste….

Luego de que los chicos desaparecieran por una esquina del pasillo, por una de las puertas del corredor apareció una persona, pero lo único que se podía divisar de ella eran los ojos

Con que la nueva hyuga y uchiha son hermanos, interesante- murmuró maliciosamente, y con una maliciosa sonrisa desapareció del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de nuestras protagonistas….

INO-CERDA QUIERES SOLTAR EL SECADOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ gracias atentamente yo- gritaba sakura ya desesperada

Ashhhh ya que fastidio- ahí esta- respondió la rubia

Emmm chicas no se si se habran dado cuenta, pero hinata todavía está en la cama y faltan 20 minutos para entrar a clases- dijo ten ten mientras se hacía sus moñitos

QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- exclamo alterada temari

Hinata parate dijo la pelimarron

Hinata estas despierta- pregunto la sabaku no

No- respondió la chica

Hina tienes que pararte dijo sakura saliendo del baño con su cabello ya secado

No me da la gana

Dios no puede ser han pasado tantos años y tú sigues igualita con ese mismo tema- dijo ino mientras cerraba el cierre de sus botas y se paraba decidida- o te paras por la buenas o por las malas

Bueno es obvio que por las buenas no lo voy a hacer- respondió la peliazul debajo de la sabana

Bueno tu lo pediste- dijo la yamanaka mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y agarraba los pies de su amiga- Estas segura de que no te vas a parar?

No- dijo rotundamente la chica mientras sacaba las manos de debajo de la sabana y se aferraba fuertemente a los barrotes de la cama- al terminar de decir la frase sintió como la alaban fuertemente de los pies

Luego de 5 minutos de forcejear era claro que el método no estaba funcionando- hinata párate de una vez dijo la yamanaka

Coño ino que no entiendes que no me quiero para de la cama

Viendo la situación sakura opto por el método más fácil, escucha hinata si te parar te daré un rico chocolate – dijo la pelirrosa mientras sacaba uno de su gaveta

Luego de 15 minutos la hyuga salió sonrientemente del baño ya arreglada y con el uniforme puesto, el cual consistía en una mini falda negra una camisa azul manga larda, una chaqueta negra con el emblema del instituto, una corbata roja y por ultimo unas botas altas unos centímetros por debajo de las rodillas, cabe destacar que a todas ellas el uniforme les quedaba como anillo al dedo ya que el negro les favorecía y mucho.

Donde esta mi chocolate- pregunto la hyuga de inmediato

Toma- dijo sakura, luego de eso cada una agarro sus mochilas y salieron del lugar.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

En el cuarto de nuestros sexys boys estaba pasando una situación parecida…..

Teme quisieras hacernos el favor a todos de pararte de la cama- decía un sexy rubio

Dobe no entiendes que no me quiero parar de la jodida cama- decía un azabache mientras se arropaba fuertemente

Ya llevaban como veinte minutos tratando de parar al uchiha, bueno naruto llevaba 18 minutos intentando ya que al principio todos los habían ayudado pero a los dos minutos se habían aburrido y lo habían dejado a él solo, en ese momento Gaara se encontraba muy cómodamente acostado en su cama con una pierna levemente inclinada mientras leía una revista "educativa", neji se encontraba entretenido con su laptop y sai … bueno el hace rato que había desaparecido quien sabe a donde.

Ta bien sasuke no quería llegar a esto- dijo naruto serio- lo que provoco que los demás lo miraran, sino te paras te voy a quemar todos los libros de Harry potter que tienes ( sorry es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD) dijo el chico sacando un mechero de quien sabe donde, haciendo que a sus amigos les saliera una gotita en la nuca

no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya sasuke salía de baño con el uniforme puesto, el cual consistían en una pantalón negro, al igual que la chaqueta, camisa azul, corbata roja y zapatos escolares negros haciendo ver a el chico sumamente atractivo, eso sin decir que el chico les daba sus propios toque al uniforme por ejemplo llevaba toda la desajustada, la camisa la llevaba mitad adentro y mitad afuera, los tres primeros botones los llevaba desabrochados dejando al descubierto parte de bien formado torso, y el cabello lo llevaba totalmente despeinado, eso junto con su irresistible sonrisa le hacían ver totalmente sexy, pero no solo a él sino también a sus amigos puesto que ello lo llevaban igual, por eso eran los chicos más populares y codiciados del instituto, no solo por ser guapos sino también por ser los herederos de las familias más importantes del lugar.

Mejor vámonos- dijo Gaara mientras guardaba su revista debajo de la almohada

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Las kunoichis (así se llama el grupo conformado por sakura, ten ten, temari, hinata e ino) al salir del edificio femenino fueron inmediatamente el centro de atención, puesto que las chicas eran muy sexys, llevaban la corbata desajustada la camisa totalmente por fuera de la falda y con los dos primeros botones abiertos, el cabello ino lo tenía agarrado en una coleta alta a excepción de un mechón que le tapaba uno de sus hermosos ojos, ten ten lo tenía agarrado en dos chonguitos con algunos mechones colléndole por la cara, temari lo tenía agarrado en cuatro coletas, sakura lo tenía suelto pero la parte de adelante del cabello lo tenía garrado con una pequeña evilla y hinata también lo tenía suelto pero lo tenía agarrado de un lado con una evilla dejando un lado suelto.

Creo que es innecesario decir que éstas eran las chicas más populares y deseadas del instituto, no solo por su belleza sino por ser las hijas de las familias más importantes del lugar.

Las chicas iban caminando hacia el aula de clases cuando de pronto…

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Vamos sasuke no tienes porque ignorarme de ésta forma tan fea- decía un rubio inútilmente a su acompañante porque éste ni lo escuchaba ya que se encontraba muy concentrado en su música, pero en ese momento se escuchó por todo el salón

"_Me porto mal lose no se siente lo que no se ve si te enteras después quien sabe"_

Causando que todas las chicas que en ese momento se encontraban tomándole fotos a sasuke guardaran silencio para dejar que el chico hablara, el susodicho con toda la lentitud del mundo se quitó los audífonos, diriguio la mano a su pantalón y saco un_ Ancort Diamond Crypto (.org/wp-content/Blue_) _y contesto

Sasuke: Alo

Chica: hola sasuke sun

Hola sakuno como andas

Las chicas al escuchar el nombre de una chica pusieron aún mas atención a la conversación, por otra parte sus amigos también estaban sorprendidos pero sabían disimularlo, es que escuchar hablar a sasuke uchiha con una chica y de forma natural era algo digno de ver…

Bien bien vale y tu?

Chévere chevere, bueno tu sabes aquí sobreviviendo

Jajajaj, me imagino las chicas, bueno te llamaba para decirte algo muy importante

Importante?- dijo el uchiha levantando una ceja

Si verás es que……

WHATS???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo sasuke alterado levantándose de su asiento- enserio júramelo

Te lo juro sasuke-kun

Bueno yo veo que hacer, gracias sakuno por decirme

De nadad sasuke kun, te quiero nos vemos

Si, yo también te quiero adiós-dijo sasuke cortando el teléfono, sin darse cuenta de la cara que tenían todos los que habían escuchado la conversación, es que oírle decir a sasuke que quería a alguien era algo bueno…..

oh my fucking god¡¡¡- seguía exclamando el uchiha, lo que hizo que sus fans se relajaran y comenzaran a tomarle fotos al uchiha, puesto que cuando el chico hablaba en ingles se veía sumamente atractivo.

Sasuke que paso?- pregunto neji

Pues…

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Pero miren quienes están aquí el grupo de idiotas- dijo una chica de cabellos anaranjados un cuerpo bonito, ojos negros (bueno la verdad nose como los tiene), la falda del uniforme la tenía como una super mega ultra mini, la camisa la tenía desabotonada hasta el comienzo de sus senos, bueno en fin la chica era una put digo digo una niña descarrilada

Mira zanahoria con patas por que no te callas- dijo sakura desafiante

Si Karin hasnos ese favor, además hoy no estoy de humor como para andar jugando contigo- dijo temari fastidiada

Que raro que estés de mal humor temari- dijo sarcásticamente la pelinaranja- será que por primera vez en tu vida te viste en el espejo?

Ja j aja que graciosa

Bueno zorras nos vemos no puedo seguir desperdiciando my valiosísimo tiempo con ustedes chau- dijo Karin mientras se iba del lugar seguida de sus secuaces

O.O ….. Ok de verdad debe ser algo muy importante no se entretuvo con nosotras ni dos minutos dijo tenten sorprendida, mientras en compañía de las chicas comenzaban a caminar de nuevo, pero en ese momento delante de todas ellas pareció un chico de último año muy atractivo por cierto, su cabello era rojo, sus ojos color miel, la camisa del uniforme se le ajustaba perfectamente dejando ver su bien formado torso, el chico poseía una sonrisa de ensueño en fin era un bom bom, su nombre akatsuna no Sasori, uno de los chicos más populares y deseados del último curso.

Bien bueno pues, esto ya parece deja bu- dijo temari

Sorry chicas pero es que necesito hablar con tenten- se defendió el chico- ah hola hina chan tiempo sin vernos

Hola saso kun, si ni que lo digas- respondió la hyuga dándole un beso en el cachete al muchacho.

Bueno chicas en serio si me permiten a tenten es solo unos minutos- continuo Sasori mientras agarraba a tenten de la mano y se la iba llevando del lugar- fue un gusto verte hina- se despidió el chico antes de perderse de vista.

Ten nos vemos en el salón- grito sakura

Okkkkk- se escuchó a lo lejos

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Sasuke se iba a empezar a explicar cuando en ese instante…

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMM…. Alguien había entrado al salón

Ohhh vamos hinata dinos de donde lo conoces- decía una ya exasperada ino, pues su amiga no quería soltar la sopa

Que no ino ya deja el fastidio- respondía la hyuga

El uchiha al escuchar esas conocidas voces se volteó rápidamente pero no dijo nada y se sentó en su pupitre

Mira si me respondes te doy un chocolate- dijo la yamanaka sacando un cri cri de quien sabe donde, haciendo que a la oji-perla se le iluminara el rostro

Bien yo lo conoci por…. Pero la chica no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento llego el profesor

Lo siento chicos por llegar tarde es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- se excuso patéticamente un hombre con el cabello plateado, buen cuerpo, mirada seductora y con la mitad de la cara tapada- su nombre Hatake Kakashi

MENTIROSO¡¡¡¡- le gritaron todos los alumnos.

Es que este profesor además de mentiroso da unas escusas más patéticas- murmuró naruto, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el maestro lo escuchara

Estas diciendo naruto que mis escusas además de ser mentiras son patéticas????

Emmm le respondo con la verdad o con la mentira profesor???

Ahh- dijo Kakashi soltando un suspiro- estos chicos de hoy en día no son más que unos payasos y unos maleducados

Me está llamando maleducado y payaso profesor???

Te respondo con la verdad o con la mentira naruto?- dijo el profesor causando la risa de los alumnos

Dobe ya cállate y siéntate quieres- dijo sasuke fastidiado

SASUKE POR QUE NUNCA ME APOYAS- lloriqueaba el rubio

Luego de eso la clase paso normal, hasta que llego la clase de música

Dios no, no, no, esto no puede ser- decía histérica la profesora su nombre yuki kurenai- puesto que hace pocos minutos habían pasado dos alumnos a cantar la canción y bueno patético se había quedado corto.

Escuchen chicos esto es algo muy importante para mi dentro de unos meses va a ser el torneo juvenil de bandas y quiero que nuestro colegio gane así que por favor los que no vallan a poner todo su corazón en esto les agradezco que no pasen a cantar, les voy a dar un ejemplo de lo que es una buena interpretación de una canción, como yo tengo buena vista para saber quiénes son buenos cantantes los llamare al unísono para que pasen al frente y les demuestren a todos los demás alumnos como se debe hacer.

Haber uchiha sasuke y hyuga hinata suban al escenario ya- al escuchar a los elegidos la clase se quedo con cara de OMG "_estos no cantan bien es que ni en la ducha"- _pensaban la mayoría de los alumnos, en cambio sus amigos estaban esperando a ver que sucedía

Bueno su canción será me muero por conocerte de alex ubago

Como sea- dijo hinata

Hmp- (creo que ya saben quién es XD)

Comenzó la música, ya que los chicos no necesitaban escucharla, pues se la sabían de memoria…..

Sasuke: Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida

Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas más me cayó y te marchas

Mantengo la esperanza

De ser capaz algún día

De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más

Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar

Me muero por abrazarte

Y que me abraces tan fuerte

Me muero por divertirte

Y que me abraces cuando despiertes acomodado en tu pecho

Hasta que el sol aparezca

Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma

Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón

Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior

Sasuke y hinata: Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir entrar en tus ojos mi mirada cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir apartando el miedo a sufrir

Hinata: Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente

Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte

Que mas dará lo que digan que más dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor

Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol

Hinata y sasuke (x2) : Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir entrar en tus ojos mi mirada cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla

Crear, Soñar, dejar todo surgir apartando el miedo a sufrir

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& por fin¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ dios lo ternime creo que éste me salió algo largo, espero que les hay gustado y agradesco mucho los comentarios de :

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**bright-rebellious****  
**

**goalbest**

**  
****flor-gisel-16****  
**

sasuke y hinata habran cantado bien?, como reaccionara la gente?

Que era eso tan importante que tenía que hacer karín?, sería que había una tienda con 50% de descuento en todo?

Quien es sakuno, y que le dijo a sasuke?

A donde se fue sai en la mañana?

De donde ino y sakura sacan tanto chocolate?

Cuanto le habrá costado el celular a sasuke?

Quien es el personaje misteriosos?

En fin respuestas a éstas preguntas y a muchas otras en el próximo capui, prometo que tratare de actualizar pronto.

Besitos bye…. Plissss hagan click en el botoncito de abajo y dejen sus comentarios


End file.
